Giants
Giants Giants have over the years dwindled, eventually completely disappearing from the inhabited lands of Gelduran. Most of the true Giants are said to have fled to the far north, where the cold is too harsh for any but themselves. Here they live in small communities ranging from 5-20 Giants. Giants are more intelligent than most Orcenkind but not as intelligent as Men. Giants can reach lengths of up to 4 meters, though a legendary Giant named Frifthar Bonebane was said to reach at least seven meters. Whether this is legend or truth is uncertain. In recent years the Giants have re-appeared in the northern inhabited places of Gelduran, just south and east of the Lorrekhainian Mountains. They don’t pose a threat, but why they’ve suddenly returned south remains a mystery. ' ' Giant subspecies Cyclops → Cyclopses are strong but stupid and highly clumsy. Most Cyclopses reach about 3 meters but they can become very broad ( sometimes fat ) adding a new layer to their fearsomeness. They are usually blue or grey skinned and have little to no hair. Cyclopses also have one large eye on their center of their head, that are either red or yellow in color. This one eye has exceptional sight but is unable to see things from the side. El’Dallas-Dallan → The El’Dallas-Dallan are tall elflike beings that roam the Tomb Hills where they reside in small communities usually led by the eldest woman of the bunch. The El’Dallas-Dallan, or simply Dallan, are peaceful unless provoked in any way. Elven legends say that they protect the many tombs of important dead people that may rest there. Selsta → The Selsta are now extinct, though once they roamed much of Lorrekhain and even Ellewall. The Selsta were large birds that could speak the Common Tongue, however, when the Human tribes settled those parts they were brought to extinction. Some say that they still live far north of the Lorrekhainian Mountains, but none have actually seen any proof if this. They are regarded as extinct. The Selsta had large white feathers and could reach up to 5 meters. Though they are not similar to any of the other Giantkind they are still counted as one of them, for their enormous size and intelligence. Eoten → Eoton are giantlike creatures living lonesome lives in the southern parts of Gelduran, mostly near the Brigand Wastes and the Myrian Plains. They live in huts that are made from wood, and they tend to mind their own business. The Lorrekhainians know this creature too, but instead they call them Jötungrr. Eoten enjoy warmth and water, so they tend to live near rivers, lakes or even the seas. Their intelligence lies somewhere between that of a giant and a cyclops. They are wholly capable of speaking the Common Tongue, but Eoten are very wary of new things and thus some wholly refuse to speak a strange tongue that they do not know as their own. They speak a form of Brissgr, the Giant language, called Volsung. Eoten are easily recognized by having four arms.